Iggy Koopa
Summary Iggy Koopa is one of the Koopalings, a clan of seven siblings that act as leaders of the Koopa Troop under Bowser (originally considered his children). Iggy is depicted as a crazed, mechanical genius and childish in personality when together with Lemmy Koopa. His two main outstanding physical characteristics are his glasses and light green hair (originally pink, light blue, and yellow). In later appearances, he is shown to be the thinnest and fastest of the Koopalings. Iggy is named after Iggy Pop, a famous punk rock singer and leader of the band The Stooges. Powers and Stats Tier: High 4-C Name: Iggy Koopa Origin: Mario Bros. Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Koopa Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Underwater Breathing (Type 2), Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Can breathe fire, Electricity Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Lava Manipulation, Summoning, Skilled with technology and machinery, Transmutation, Magic, Skilled Mechanic and pilot, Regeneration (Mid, survived being crushed flat), Can swap and alter the stats of his opponents, Can spin into a tornado and make his opponents dizzy, Surface Scaling, Statistics Amplification, Acrobatics, Resistance to Extreme Cold and Cosmic Radiations Attack Potency: Large Star level (Fought many times with the Mario Bros.) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Has reacted to and even outpaced the Mario Bros. several times. Also noted as being the quickest among his siblings.) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Large Star Class Durability: Large Star level (Has took several attacks from the Mario Bros., as well as, survived many fights with them) Stamina: Very high (Rarely seen tired due to his hyperactive nature) Range: Standard melee range. Hundreds of kilometers with magic. Standard Equipment: His Magic Wand, a pet Chain Chomp, and a Koopa Clown Car Intelligence: Very high (Iggy is noted to be a mechanical genius and incredibly intelligent due to his fondness in studying.) Weaknesses: He often gloats and provokes his opponents. Despite his intelligence, he's also psychotic. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Magic blast:' Iggy fires a light green chaotic blast from his wand. He can fire up to three blasts at once and has two variants with red variants being able to summon Magmaarghs when fired into lava. His blasts often the quickest among his siblings. *'Transmutation:' Using magic, Iggy can turn his opponent into a helpless creature. *'Fire Breath:' Breathes a potent fireball out of his mouth. *'Lightning Manipulation:' Iggy can call down a rain of lightning strikes upon his opponent by pointing his finger at them. He can even use the lightning to shrink the opponents, making them small and weak. *'Lava Manipulation:' Iggy can summon lava beneath him. He often does this in order to summon Magmaarghs. *'Statistic Swap:' Iggy can use his magic to swap a specific stat (Speed, Defense, Attack, etc) of his opponent with another target. *'Super Counter:' Iggy will retaliate against the enemy with a powerful hit. Afterwards, he increases his attacking power. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Summoners Category:Time Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Magic Users Category:Flight Users Category:Nintendo Category:Super Mario Bros Category:Turtles Category:Reptiles Category:Duplication Users Category:Mind Users Category:Rage Users Category:Lava Users Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Technology Users Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Status Effect Users Category:Magma Users Category:Air Users Category:Surface Scalers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Acrobats Category:Underwater Breathing Users Category:Wand Users Category:Video Game Characters Category:Tier 4